Der Riese/Radio Messages
These radio messages in Der Riese are recordings of events that were performed at Der Riese. Five people can be heard within these messages; Doctor Maxis, Edward Richtofen, Samantha, and two unknown men; although another person named Sophia is mentioned in one of the messages. The phonograph recordings will broadcast in order no matter where the player activates them because of the story they tell, but the radio messages are radio specific. All the radios can be activated by holding x on the Xbox 360 or square on the PS3.(default control). Or by holding the reload button. Radio 1 This message can be found in the underground passageway off of the Teleporter Room Z-C behind the mystery box. It is a hand-held radio. Ludvig Maxis: "Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transference has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed, etcetera etcetera, Doctor Maxis." Radio 2 This radio can be found in the spawning room, beside a barrel on the right hand side of the descending stairs. It is a smaller hand-held radio. Ludvig Maxis: "Stand up." A zombie groans. Ludvig Maxis: "STAND UP!!!" The zombie groans again. Ludvig Maxis: "Good. Look at me. (Snaps fingers twice) Over Here! Good. Now walk forward." The zombie groans once more and shuffling footsteps are heard. Ludvig Maxis: "Excellent. Further. Keep coming." The zombie groans and falls to the ground. Ludvig Maxis: "It's all right. Stay there." The zombie groans, footsteps resume, only faster. Ludvig Maxis: "Calm down. I order you..." The zombie attacks. Ludvig Maxis: "Kill it!" Gunfire. The zombie dies. Ludvig Maxis: "Bring me another." Radio 3 This message can be found across from the Trenchgun spawn (outside teleporter Z-A), above a door located to the right of the Mystery Box. It is a hand-held radio. When located it plays the following: Ludvig Maxis: "Now, you must be very diligent with her, Samantha. Owning a dog is a great responsibility." Samantha Maxis: "Yes, father. Oh, I love her." Ludvig Maxis: "You must feed her every day, and walk her, and be very careful when you play with her. You know she's going to have puppies?" Samantha Maxis: "Really? Can I keep the puppies too father?" Ludvig Maxis: "We'll see, Samantha. One step at a time." Radio 4 This message can be found near the bridge, as the player enters, go to the room Z-B, look at the left tank, the one with feet, and look down to the ladder, crouch, and interact with it. When the radio is activated, it plays the following: H. Porter: "But I'm all out of hope. Auf Wiedersehen (goodbye in German), my friend." The man turns a knob thrice, at the third turn, a machine starts rumbling and an alarm blares. P.A. System: (repeatedly) "Warning, the shield is now active, find and destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill." H. Porter: "Dammit! I can't find my pills... they are coming, I must do what I must do... God forgive us all!" A chair scraping and choking noises can be heard, people can be heard all talking at once, some screaming, a zombie howl pierces the screaming. Gunshots are heard. '' Radio 5 This message can be heard only in the iPod touch version of the game if the player knifes the AC unit found right in front of the Double Tap Root Beer machine. It can also be accessed in the PC version by going through the game's files. The message has also been found in a hidden field manual page. It plays the following: '''Ludvig Maxis:' "Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to Group 9-3-5. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 9-3-5 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifesto get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind." Phonograph Recording 1 This recording can be found on a shelf at the stairs in the Z-C teleporter room behind the initial mystery box spawn point. It is a larger black radio that when activated plays the following: Ludvig Maxis: "Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power." Power is activated. Edward Richtofen: "O-Oh my God!" Ludvig Maxis: "Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again." Edward Richtofen: "Yes, Doctor." Phonograph Recording 2 This recording radio can be found on a tilted-over filing cabinet in the room above the main cremation oven. It is a larger black radio. When the radio is activated, it plays the following: Dog barks. Ludvig Maxis: "Edward, tie the damn thing down. We can't have it running around during the test." Dog whimpers. Edward Richtofen: "It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis." Ludvig Maxis: "Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power." Power is activated. Edward Richtofen: "Searching for vitals. No reading, Doctor. The subject has... disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it!" Ludvig Maxis: "Don't be foolish! Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system, no-!" The final word in this message was to be now but static cuts the w'' off. Phonograph Recording 3 The recording radio can be found in an empty furnace under Teleporter Z-A. It is on the right side ground floor when looking at the teleporter from the doorway. '''Ludvig Maxis': "Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power." Power is activated. Ludvig Maxis: "Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?!!" Edward Richtofen: "Yes Doctor. As per your specifications." Ludvig Maxis: "If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual, your incompetence has-" Hellhound spawn noise heard Ludvig Maxis: "What?" Edward Richtofen: "Do you hear that, Doctor?" Ludvig Maxis: "Quiet, you fool! Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door!" Edward Richtofen: "Doctor, I don't think..." Ludvig Maxis: "Open the door NOW!" Door opens. Dog growls. Samantha Maxis: "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" Ludvig Maxis: "Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here." Edward Richtofen: "Yes, Doctor." The dog growls and Samantha screams. Samantha Maxis: "What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!" Ludvig Maxis: "Come back here! Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here, Samantha. Good girl. Gently, Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." Door closes. Ludvig Maxis: "What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward, open this door now!!" Samantha Maxis: "Dad. I'm scared." Ludvig Maxis: "Don't you... Stay by me, Samantha." Edward Richtfoen: "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Power is activated. Edward laughs. Category:Easter eggs